


Morning Kiss

by KateC24601



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateC24601/pseuds/KateC24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee is our thing, a morning kiss we can't really give in the workplace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kiss

"No thanks," she said when she looked up and saw the proffered coffee cup.

He sat down roughly in his chair next to her desk with a heavy sigh. She had come in early, way before he had woken up to an empty loft and a note on the kitchen island letting him know where she was.

The note had been lighthearted, however he had a feeling her motives for writing it were anything but.

"Kate, that's the third time in as many days that you haven't taken my coffee." He looked at his wife imploringly, "Will you just tell me what I did wrong instead of passive-aggressively punishing me for it?"

She laughed, she actually laughed right to his face. A sudden surge of annoyance pushed him up, out of his chair, and right next to Kate, who was now laughing even harder.

"Calm down, Castle." She laughed placing her hands on his chest." I'm not passive-aggressive punishing you for anything; you didn't do anything wrong."

This seemed to calm him down a little bit. He looked forlornly down at the abandoned coffee cup. "Then what is it, Kate. Coffee is our thing, a morning kiss we can't really give in the workplace."

"I know that, Castle," she said, smiling and sliding her hands to his shoulders and down his arms. "But maybe our thing can be decaffeinated tea for the next eight months."

She watched his face as he processed this new information, his expression moved from confusion, to realization, and finally to joy: complete and utter joy.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Kate! This is great! This is amazing! This is--" he cut off, his face falling once again to confusion. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly? I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out."

He laughed before his smile turned sly. "You know, I don't happen to have any tea with me at the moment . . . " he trailed off.

She grinned at him before looking over her shoulder at Gates' office. Finding the windows dark, she turned back to her husband, and locked her arms around his waist pulling him to her. "I suppose I can let an actual morning kiss slide just this once."


End file.
